monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dragon/@comment-26120285-20160323093006
You live alongside your dragon wife who has a phobia for train and their sirens, when she was a child she was almost run over by a train, from that day she is afraid of trains. As a mercenary there's not a lot of things you can do due to the monsters transformation, almost all the dungeons would end in a husband and the humans are a lot easier for you to kill and kill a monster, well that's up to you if you kill them or not. Your dragon wife works together with you but the work looks like it just search and find, until a man that looks he is extremely exasperated comes to you and tell you he needs your services. Man: I don't need to you retrieve or search for me anything, I need to put an end to something, you won't kill you will destroy! Bewildered by this he gaves you the location and a journal of weakpoints, weapons, and attacks and 'his' disposal it sounds more like a machine or something like that because he keeps stating that got out of control but is intelligent. The walk to the top of a mountain inside of a minery wasn't easy due to the complexity, when you reach to the top there was a wagon with a note on it. Note: Take this wagon and it will led you to the real trouble, there's only one way to enter and no way to go out. You enter the wagon and it start to descend at high speed until it stops near another minery. Dragon: Yahooooo!!! This is awesome!! Your wife shouts, the entrance to this minery was sealed by the rocks. Getting out of the wagon and it seems you're in a type of store of crystals, there's a door where you open it to see outside, to your surprise theres an inmense space for excavating with some crystals on the ground and wood stairs to reach something high, there are 4 enormous tunnels from the size of a beast, to make the matters worst there are train lines on the floor with a Change panel on the center. You start to realize what could be but not sure. Dragon: H-h-h-honey what's this? Before you could respond her ,the worst sound to hear close, (the siren of a train) and your wife is scared that she climbs to you, you hear the sound of the wheels rolling through the train lines and there it comes, the trouble, '''Craso Arrabio No.53, '''The giant drilling train machine, it could be the first monster machine and enemy that is complicated for just 2 people like you and your wife, to make matters worst it is equipped with 2 front saws, 1 drill machine on the front, 1 atomic canon with rifles, 2 steel grapple hooks on each side, and 1 flamethrower arm on the back. With the instructions given it will not be easy but certainly it makes matters a little bit less hard than it look like before, but the last problem is that to fight this beast you require your wife to help you in some strategies but she is tremendously terrified by the train itself. The paid will be big more that you could think but at the price of a trauma on your wife, it would be worth? What do you do?